godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Gonzales
|image = Christine Gonzales.jpg |caption = Christine Gonzales in the Reiwa Series |species = Human |nationality = Filipino |occupation = Student |relationships = Kathleen Gonzales (sister) Louise Ocampo (friend) Diana Santiago (friend) Joanna Ann Reyes (friend) Godzilla (ally) Mothra (ally) |firstappearance = Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion |played = Romamae Cañedo}} Christine Gonzales is a character played by Romamae Cañedo and also one of the main protagonists in the Reiwa series that first appeared in the 2022 Godzilla film, Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion. Name The name "Christine" is mainly a feminine name of Greek or Egyptian origin, and it is often associated with the meaning "Follower of Christ". History Reiwa Series Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion Born in Cebu two years after her sister Kathleen was born, Christine continued to live in Cebu while her sister moves to Manila and meets Lily and her other friends. In 2018, Kathleen was killed during Godzilla's attack in Manila, but Christine did not know about this until 2019, after Nicole was murdered. By 2022, Christine is having a normal life in Cebu City until she meets Louise and brought her to Manila to meet Diana, also to visit her sister's remains at a cemetery. While in Manila, she saves another woman named Joanna from a serial killer that was about to kill her. Sometime later, the serial killer captures Christine but escapes after a major earthquake hits Manila, allowing her and Diana, Louise, and Joanna to escape to Cebu. After saving Joanna once again from the serial killer, Louise was captured, as a result both her and Diana, rescue Louise in the middle of Cebu City during the Triple Event. Diana and Louise flee the city while Christine was left behind, almost getting killed by the serial killer, but she was saved by Godzilla. Christine was found after Godzilla returning to the sea, and is later seen at a hospital in Bacolod City. Godzilla vs. the Mysterians Three years after the Kaiju War ended, Christine is on Taipei following the recent discovery of a planet named Mysteroid, while unknown to her, the Mysterians use Louise in order to reach Taipei from Cebu City to start their invasion of Earth, at the same time strange earthquakes occur near Mount Fuji in Japan. After the Mysterians revealed their Dome to the world, both Christine and the UN disagree to give what the alien race requested. The EDF begins developing new types of Maser Cannons while in Metro Manila, Karen was killed, resulting in the Mysterians launching their attacks worldwide. Several women were captured including Christine, and is brought inside of the Mysterian Dome. Both Godzilla and the EDF attack the Dome from the outside, while Christine manages to rescue the other women and begins attacking the base from the inside. Following the defeat of the Mysterians, Christine's life again returned to normal. Mothra: The Divine Moth Now a celebrity known by anyone after saving the human race from the Kaiju War, and the Mysterian invasion, Christine is getting worried regarding the increasing number of murders in the Philippines even though capital punishment was restored back in 2022 to prevent another Kaiju War from happening. After helping another celebrity named Evangeline, she finds out that someone is stalking Evangeline and wants her dead, Evangeline later said to Christine that this person also kills anyone that goes near her, after Evangeline saw both April and Ayeesha being killed after trying to help her. At the same time, the native girl Mira comes to Evangeline to introduce her to Mothra, a giant moth. When both Christine and Evangeline are about to touch Mothra, Mira was shot by Malness, causing Mothra to attack Malness and kill him. Before dying, Mira said to Evangeline that Mothra will always follow her, and can be summoned by shouting her name at any given time. At the same moment, Christine remembers her encounter with Godzilla that saved her life and discovered Godzilla's true personality. Mothra vs. Bagan To be added. Battra's Counterattack To be added. Ghidorah, King of Terror To be added. Godzilla vs. Ghidorah To be added. Invasion of the Smog Monster To be added. Video Games * The Return of Ghidorah (2039) - PC / PlayStation 4 / Xbox One The Return of Ghidorah 16-year old Christine Gonzales, from Cebu, encountered Godzilla during his battle with Baragon and Titanosaurus and saved Christine's life from a serial killer trying to kill her. She discovered Godzilla's true personality that she revealed to the public, with Godzilla, the king of all monsters, becomes mankind's ultimate guardian. By 2025, Christine went to Taipei to study a recently discovered planet named Mysteroid, previously known as Planet Nine. Returning to the Philippines one week later, Christine realized that Louise is now dead. When the Mysterians begins attacking the Earth Defense Force, Christine was captured and is brought to the Mysterian Dome in Mount Fuji, Japan. Christine managed to escape however, and rescues the other women before attacking the base from the inside, while both Godzilla and the EDF attack the exterior of the base. This resuled in the Mysterian's defeat, causing them to retreat back into outer space to look for other planets. Five years later, 2030, she meets Chloe and later helps a Filipino celebrity/actress named Evangeline, only for her to find out that her own life is now on danger, after Evangeline told her that one person is stalking Evangeline and killed anyone that tried to help her. After the native girl Mira introduced Mothra to Evangeline and Christine, Mira was killed by Malness that resulted in Mothra killing him. Two years later, she meets Lynette by accident after two trains collide at Carriedo LRT station, with Christine bringing her to their research lab where various ancient artifacts was found in the Philippine Sea by a Japanese cargo vessel. During Mothra and Bagan's battle, Christine notices Lynette getting injuries for strange reasons, but after seeing that Bagan's injuries are exactly the same as Lynette's, she decided to stab Lynette, where she also saw Bagan getting injured while Mothra was to get killed. After Mothra killed Bagan, Christine thought Lynette to be dead as well, only for her to find out that she's alive. In 2034, Christine goes to the EDF to show various evidence of another giant moth kaiju named Battra, who fought Mothra sometime in the past, while Chloe was killed in Los Angeles by another serial killer, forcing her to find the killer after her previous experience in 2022. By 2035, one year after Mothra and Battra fought each other at Yokohama, a female college student suddenly approached her and told her about Ghidorah, a three-headed space dragon that laid waste to Venus thousands of years ago. After Christine ignores her and later said that Ghidorah is not real, the girl then kidnaps Christine and reveals herself to be a Venusian who used a human body, the Venusian then tells Christine that Ghidorah already arrived to Earth during the 20th century. During Godzilla's battle with Ghidorah, Christine finds out that Godzilla also encountered Ghidorah sometime in the past, she distracts Ghidorah long enough for Godzilla and Mothra to defeat the three-headed monster. At the same time, Hedorah later made landfall on its land form and is easily defeated by Godzilla, but Hedorah later returned on its flying form. Christine then suggested to the EDF to lure both Ghidorah and Hedorah into each other, in the hopes the two kaiju battle to death. Ghidorah, later fought Hedorah on its final form that resulted in Hedorah's defeat while losing Ghidorah's massive wings. :Appearances: :"Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion" through "Invasion of the Smog Monster" ---- Christine appears as a supporting character in the game that cannot be controlled by the player. She only appears in various cutscenes and missions, and do not appear very often on regular gameplay. She can be killed though by any means, but however, it will result in mission failure when on a mission, or in regular gameplay, simply respawning back at her house, with decreased relationship rating. She is voiced by Romamae Cañedo, the same actress that portrayed the same character in the films. Trivia * In earlier drafts of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, her name was originally Christina Gonzales, but it was accidentally changed due to a typographical error in later drafts. * She is the only character that appeared in three of the Reiwa Series' eras, first appearing in the Godzilla Reiwa era and finally last appearing in the Ghidorah Reiwa era. * Christine was possibly mentioned in The Return of Godzilla at one scene. * In real-life, Romamae Cañedo is also known for being a singer due to her beautiful voice. In Godzilla vs. Ghidorah, Toho decided to use one of her songs, "More Than Before" in one scene to save Godzilla from King Ghidorah. The song was written, and performed by Romamae Cañedo, the actress that portrays Christine in the Reiwa Series. Category:Characters (Meesmoth)